Lullaby
by Wolf of the Sun
Summary: Sanji has only one option when it comes to making his two daughters fall asleep, sing them a lullaby.  One shot with OC daughters.


**I first heard this song sung by young Sanji's seiyuu and fell in love with it. I immediately pictured Sanji singing this as a lullaby to his kids (which I imagined as two little girls). The lyrics are my own rendition of the original and I hope you like them! If you don't know the song, it's Sea Moon See You. If anyone is wondering, I didn't have a person in mind as Sanji's wife. His wife is whoever you want her to be. This is my first one-shot and first One Piece story.  
**

**I do not own Sanji or the song Sea Moon See You.**

"Amelie! Sayumi! Time for bed!" Sanji yelled through the halls of their home. Nothingness answered him back. With a cigarette in hand, he slowly walked down the hall listening for the tiniest sound. A rustle to his left and two little girls sprang at him from an adjacent room. He turned with a grin and caught the two girls in his arms.

"No fair, Papa!" Amelie yelled, squirming against his hold. Her long golden hair fell in her face obscuring her view. "You heard us again!"

"Yeah! No fair, Papa!" Sayumi copied, pounding against her father's arms with her tiny fists. Her short black hair moved like the waves on the sea as she wiggled to get away.

"Try being quieter next time. Now, little princesses, it's time for bed." He picked the two of them up, one under each arm, and carried them to their bedroom before depositing each one on their beds. While he was tucking in Sayumi, Amelie quietly slipped off her bed and began to creep out of the room.

"Where are you going, my little flower?" Sanji questioned, swooping down and picking her up again. Amelie pushed against him but finally gave up.

"I'm not tired. I don't want to go to bed yet!"

"Yeah, not tired!" Sayumi piped in.

"Not tired!" Sanji exclaimed. "You had such a full day today. How could you not be tired?"

"I'm like Mama!" Amelie grinned. "I have lots of energy!"

"I guess you do, my cute Amelie. But it's time to go to sleep." Sanji laid her in bed and tucked her in tight before kissing her on the forehead.

"Waaa! What about me?" Sayumi exclaimed tearfully.

"Oh! I'd never forget my sweet Sayumi!" He bent down and gave her a double kiss on the forehead before walking to the door and turning off the lights.

"Papa," Amelie whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Where's Mama?"

Sanji removed his cigarette and flicked it towards an ash tray at the end of the hall. He walked over and sat in the chair between his two daughters beds. "Mama has to work tonight. She told me to give you lots of kisses for her and that you would see her tomorrow morning."

"Why is Mama working so late?" Sayumi asked. Light from the night light played off of her large, dark eyes giving them an eerie appearance. Sanji smiled and sat back in his chair.

"Mama has a dream. She's working hard to reach that dream and loves the fact that you two are here cheering her on."

"When will Mama reach her dream?" Amelie questioned.

"She's been working for a long time now. It'll be soon. Now go to sleep!"

Sanji made it to the doorway again before a sound made him turn around. Both girls stared at him with innocent eyes. He smiled and walked back to the chair.

"Why don't I sing you a song," he said.

Both girls' faces lit up in excitement and they spoke in unison. "Really?"

"I'm gonna sing you a song I heard when I was a little kid. But you have to promise to go to sleep if I do."

"We promise!"

"Alright."

The bedroom when dead silent as the girls looked to their dad in anticipation. Sanji exhaled deeply and looked at the ceiling for a moment. The night light shade had cut out pictures of waves, ships, and stars that danced over the walls of the room giving the them the feeling that they were really waves on the sea. He closed his eyes and began to sing.

"For all those who sleep upon the open seas

The lullaby you hear is Sea Moon.

The waves as soft as bed sheets reflect the night sky.

All the stars are waving gently.

They twinkle more than the night sky.

For all those who sleep upon the open seas

The lullaby you hear is Sea Moon.

The moon bleeds bright light rays upon each soul

Even those the moon can't reach.

The souls will find their smile in you.

Sea Moon See You here upon the seas, here again.

See Moon See You here after all my dreams, come alive again.

All those men who have no fear, take them away

And quietly, so quietly put them to sleep

Good night my friends.

For all those who sleep upon the open seas

The lullaby you hear is Sea Moon.

Upon the shoulders of those who find no peace

Blankets will envelope you.

I'll teach you how to dream again.

If I have the will, floating on the sea, to sacrifice all

Then the sea will show all the wondrous things it has to hide

And once again.

For all those who sleep upon the open sea

The lullaby you hear is Sea Moon.

The children who do not wake from their peaceful dreams

I will not disturb their dreams.

I will not disturb their dreams.

Sea Moon See You."

Sanji's voice faded as he looked at his daughters to find that they were fast asleep. He silently walked across the room and paused at the doorframe. Their sleeping faces made his face light up with pure joy.

"Good night, my little angels."


End file.
